


Spiral into Bigger Pants

by Vilevilewitch



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chubby, Chubby Shuichi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'll think of more tags, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Weight Gain, feederism, gotta have some suffering for this nonsense., sin - Freeform, wg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-08 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilevilewitch/pseuds/Vilevilewitch
Summary: Kirie realizes that she has to leave her town for Shuichi's sake.... she'd make sure he was eating for his sake... even if he did put on a little more than a healthy amount of weight.
Relationships: Goshima Kirie/Saito Shuichi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	1. Leaving Kurozo-Cho

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my sin journey. I noticed that there was a severely untapped market for some weight gain in Uzumaki even though it has an emaciated boy just begging for a thiccining. I'm also complete garbage so tell me in the comments about how disgusting it is.... I love reading hate.

Kirie realized that Shuichi would starve to death if they stayed any longer in Kurozu-Cho. It drifted into her mind during a meal delivery trip to the male. She wanted to do nothing more than drag him to her house and force him to stay there until he didn’t look like a skeleton with skin draped over it. Well she could drag him, hell she could carry him by now and it’s not like he could really stop her. But all that would accomplish is that he’d be at the center of the spiral epidemic and he’d be forced once more to eat from her father’s new spiral plates that even disgusted her a little. That’d kill him before the starvation did. So she let him stay at his home and she’d run the meals to him and usually sit with him as he feverishly scrapes it clean. 

But today changed it all. “Hey!” She raps on the door. “I’ve got lunch!” Still no answer. She sighs before pulling at the door, of course, it’s locked. She sighs before sitting her school bag down and searching around for the hidden spare, which was thankfully hidden under a loose stone a few inches from the stairs. Unlocking the door revealed the dark home, she guessed that the good graces of the electricity company finally reached its’ end. “Shuichi?! You here?” She stands in the entranceway, waiting for even a noise to echo throughout the halls. “Shuichi?” She grabs her school bag before heading into the home. The house has fallen into the beginning of disrepair. Dust is collecting at the edge of the hallway and the empty shelves. Each room seemed to be in some form of disarray, with scattered shoes and clothes, but there wasn’t a single cobweb in there, she guessed that even spiders have started make spirals. 

“Shuichi?” Each room she entered revealed nothing until she hit Mr. Saito’s study… what was his study. Inside, there he was passed out glasses cracked. She should’ve expected this to come eventually; his starvation finally causing something to happen, but he wasn’t dead… yet. That yet made Kirie realize this fact. “Oh, God!” She drops down on her knees to shake the recluse awake. Thankfully he opens his eyes and gives her a small weak wave of his bony hand. 

“I… I fell earlier and must’ve hit my head on something.” He offers as he slowly rises to a sitting position. Kirie sighs before handing him his boxed meal. “You don’t have to do this Kirie, you really don’t.”

“Shuchi…” She pauses before motioning to eat which he does without much hesitation. She’d have to get a job for sure if she were to do this, Shuichi was probably never going to be in a state of mental stability that the workforce required him to be in or schooling for that matter Then she’d have to convince her family, but they’d understand. “We should leave Kurozu-Cho.” His chopsticks hit the ground. “Would you like to do that? I don’t know where we’ll go but we need to leave now.” Two arms wrapped around her as Shuichi buried himself into her shoulders with tears soaking her coat. 

“Thank you Kirie. Thank you so much.” He stands up and walks to the door. “I’ll start packing now.” She looks at the meal, half-way finished.

“Finish your meal first!” She picks up the box and hands it to him with the chopsticks balancing on the edges. “I don’t want you to pass out again while packing.” He responds with a flush, something that Kirie thought he lost at some point, before digging into his meal. It was adorable to see him savor each bite of meat and rice. It made Kirie feel right about her decision, besides she saw the starting insanity of the spirals with his family, her father, and Azami.


	2. First Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm backkkk. My lust is insatiable and so is my urge to be roasted.... so go wild.

The apartment was a one-bedroom efficiency that’s located at the top of an old apartment complex in a town a train ride away from Osaka and the girl’s school that Kirie planned to attend. The small bathroom was in front of the entranceway and if both doors were opened at the same time, it would make the place temporarily impassable at least until someone jimmied one of the doors closed. It worked, and the rent was cheap enough to where she and Shuichi could afford the rent each month with the money made from selling his house. Of course, she’d still have to work to make bills and supply food, but it wasn’t like she had to quit school to support the two. Proving her father wrong in his cautionary argument against her leaving, and her mother right. They would even get a small sum each month from her mom to help smooth out the rough edges with the promise to keep her little brother if the town is going to hell as Shuichi says it is.

Though Kirie didn’t have to worry about that right now, she just had to worry about getting good food for their first night officially in their place. Shuichi was at home because he didn’t want to go out and she didn’t want him to pass out on the street and get seriously injured or worse. So she decided to venture out on her own. Luckily she didn’t have to go far to find a fast food joint a few blocks away that was cheap enough to have a small feast for the two. It was nice in a sense… it was a taste of modernity that her small town lacked, sure there was a gas station a few miles out that served a few convenient things, but nothing like this. It was a little shocking to see a surge of modern life with the bright neon signs and busy roads. It made her a little hopeful that maybe this venture would work out in the end. She knew that every business she encountered on her way back had to be hiring at least seasonal work. That would let her get more experience and that would mean more jobs, but that would be for tomorrow. 

  
  


“Kirie… that’s a lot.” Shuichi was sitting in their little makeshift living room wrapped tightly in the thick duvet cover. 

“Well, there was this really cheap fast food place and I decided to splurge! We can eat this over the next few days before we have to go out and go grocery shopping. That means I can use the first few days at school getting to know people and maybe finding a part-time job.” She sits the bags down on the table before joining him inside the duvet.

“Kirie… let me work it’s the least I can do.” Kirie shakes her head. 

“You need to get to be a healthy weight before you even think about going to work, and you should try to go to school first and finish up before thinking about going to work. Because I highly doubt they want to hire someone that a seventeen-year-old woman can easily carry around.” She gives him a small smirk. “Would you like a small presentation?” 

“No… I’m fine.” She nods before handing him a bag of food and motioning for him to start eating before starting on her own. It was as romantic as she’d think her first night officially on her own would be, but at least the food was good. It was a simple burger joint that obviously valued the more western-style judging by the size of the burger and fries in question. And that just meant that she could ration it for a lot longer than she had originally devised. 

Then she noticed Shuichi’s eating, ravenously. A few wrappers sat crumpled up on his side on the table, three and a fourth soon coming to join them. Her eyes drifted to Shuichi who was inhaling every bite, only pausing to grab a few fries here and there. It was a little mesmerizing watching his steady rhythm and sole concentration on the ordeal. Kirie wanted to say something, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. When was the last time he had a meal that consists of rice and whatever else her mother let her have for him, she guessed it was probably when his mother finally died, months ago. Even thinking about the cremation made Kirie shudder a little. 

“Are you cold?” Shuichi’s voice brought her back to reality. How long has she been sitting here thinking about a cremation that happened ages ago? “Here have the duvet I'm ... fine.” His eyes darted away as he shrugged off the blanket before wrapping his arms around himself. “Thank you.” Kirie then noticed that he was covering his stomach. 

“You okay? Did you eat too much?” He pauses before solemnly nodding, a flush rising to his face. “Do you need some stomach medicine?” He shakes his head still keeping his eyes focused somewhere else. “Maybe a stomach rub?” His flush only deepens as she slowly moves his arms to reveal a small bump in his stomach. Resting her hand on it shows her how taut and hard it was. With her hand, she gently guides her love’s head into her lap before starting to place with his hair while the other hand works on his stomach. She started humming as her fingers gently worked in sync as a few hiccups escaped his mouth. After a while, Kirie lost track of time, he fell asleep. Looking down at him she would have cried at the peaceful expression because she knew that no matter what she made the right decision.


	3. Sleepless Nights

Kirie could officially say that Shuichi has caused her to lose sleep for a week straight, but not in the perverted way that most of her schoolmates would assume. It was her lover having a screaming fit at odd hours of the night stricken with some terror infecting his sleep; tossing and thrashing about sometimes landing a blow on the girl, but she’d never tell him that. Instead she shakes him out of the incoherent screams and back into reality. Then the two would just sit in silence as he familiarizes himself with reality once more. She never asked him what the dreams were about. Instead she kept her eyes on the stove’s digital clock as the minutes ticked away until Shuichi initiated the conversation. It always started out with an ‘I’m sorry’ followed by another apology before petering out into silence. She’d always wait until he was done to hug him and reassure him that everything is fine and she is just glad that he’s here and now at a healthy weight. But really she needed to find a way to get him to sleep like he did on the first night. 

She couldn’t afford having him stuff himself into a food coma every night and she doubted that he wanted to do that per say. So what could she do? Then it hit her one night while visiting a convenience store for an energy drink, one of the temporary solutions to the Shuichi problem, before heading home. While she was looking for something with more of a kick to it she saw a few sweets. Then she wondered if maybe a snack could help him, something before bed or maybe something to help him calm down faster. It was worth a shot at the very least. So she loaded up on a variety of sweets and energy drinks before returning home.

She returns to find Shuichi in the midst of cooking gyudon for dinner, she was glad that at the very least he found a hobby in his recluse life. She was ninety-nine percent sure that he never left the apartment unless she asked him to accompany her somewhere. Even then he looked uncomfortable, and a little despondent. His conversations with others, including her peers is always curt and quick. Leaving them to say that he’s an ass. But she couldn’t do anything about that now can she. “Hey Shuichi! I’m home!” She sits the shopping bag on their coffee table before entering the kitchen. “Food smells delightful!” 

“Thanks, I was planning on making miso soup, but…” He pauses as he bites his lower lip. “I thought gyudon would be better. Use up meat before it got bad or anything.” Kirie nods along knowing full well that wasn’t the real reason for him switching the dinner plan. “How was your day?”

“It was good, exams are coming up soon so I’m going to pull some all nighters. And I may be getting some more hours too. So I’m going to be home later than normal. So don’t bother staying up for me.” She shuffles through the claustrophobic kitchen to grab two bowls. “I can finish this up. How about you go sit down.” She pushes him away, “I call dibs on the softest zabuton!” 

“Alright.” He pulls out the two cushions before taking a seat. Then he went silent. Kirie could see his vacant expression as he stares off into space. She always wondered what was going through his mind when he did that, was he seeing something he didn’t want to see? Was he stuck in the past and can’t seem to crawl out? “You know when my father started the collection it was so small. He’d found this snail shell on his way home and brought it in to his study, it was so ordinary that you wouldn’t notice it at first glance. Then came the springs. He said that it was his job was throwing them out and he figured that he could do something with them. Then came the vase, he got it at a thrift store...no a pawn shop… no no it was a thrift store.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Kirie stopped him by putting the gyudon bowl in front of him. “Do you think it’s going to rain tonight?” 

“Yeah there is supposed to be a high chance today.” He gives a monotone response as he looks at the bowl. Kirie tabs the side of her bowl with her chopsticks.

“Food is getting cold.” She picks up a bite of meat and holds it in front of his mouth. “It’s really good you’ve outdone yourself this time.” He reluctantly takes the bite before grabbing his own chopsticks. 

“Kirie…I…” He shakes his head before starting his meal. Kirie followed suit with gusto. He opens his mouth a few more times only to be met with the ginger haired girl motioning to him to continue. 

He didn’t speak for the rest of the night, only giving Kirie noncommittal shrugs as she shot out ideas on what they should do for the evening eventually leaving her to reach into the bag and pull out a candy bar. 

“Do you like these kind of treats? I got them earlier thinking maybe a snack could help you get a better night's sleep.”   
  


“T-thank you. Yeah I like these a lot actually.” He grabs the bar and unwraps it. “Mom had to ban them from the house because she knew I’d eat them until I got sick.”

“Well they’re not banned in this house so eat as many as you want!”

“I think I’d get fat if I were to do that.” Kirie smirks before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Shush and relax.” He shakes his head before finishing the bar and reaching into the bag for another. 

Kirie was pleased that the two slept like babies the entire night, making her add candy to the list of essentials.


	4. Hot n Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nsfw chapter just as a little warning.

Kirie was glad to take off her heels after another twelve-hour shift at her job, her feet throbbed and she was pretty sure that a blister had formed on her pinky. Yet she was still excited to cuddle up to Shuichi as he slept peacefully. But tonight she walked into an empty room with the white light coming out of the bathroom. Carefully she twists the knob trying to peak in case her boyfriend fell in the shower and bashed his head open. Instead, she found him standing on a scale. 

“It’s late. What are you doing up this late?” Her arms snaked around his waist as she squeezed him tight feeling the pudge now gently coating his waist. A small belly sat squarely on his waist, gently poking out giving him a gentler look. Kirie wouldn’t say it out loud but a part of her was tickled pink that she can now cuddle a squishy Shuichi, a Shuichi away from the horrors of their home town.

“I’m putting on weight, Kirie.” He pinches his side with a frown. “I need to cut back on…. Everything.”

“What? No no no you don’t need to do that. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Until I get to be three hundred pounds.” He says cynically earning a small slap on his shoulder. “What? It’s true.”

“No, it’s not. I promise this much, you went through hell just to make sure that I didn’t die. I love you too much to leave you now. Don’t ever think that I will.”

“But I do nothing. I just sit around the house all day and eat. I don’t do anything productive at all.”

“Shuichi…. While I would like you to go back to school and finish your education, you can take time to heal.” She kisses his neck. “You had to go through a whole lot in such little time, I think you have the right to take a break from the world. Now come on let’s lay down some.” She lets go and heads off into the living room and pulls out their futon before curling up on her side. She closes her eyes and waits to hear him snap off the bathroom light. He does but not before sighing heavily. Signaling her that she let herself drift off into sleep.

  
  


That night she dreamed of having sex with Shuichi. Despite living together they just have never fucked. But in her dreams that was another story entirely. Tonight Shuichi was sitting naked in the living room with a bigger body than normal. His real-world counterpart must’ve planted the idea in her subconscious, but he looked absolutely scrumptious. His cheeks round and squishy with the hint of a second chin barely poking out. His chest now filled with two man-boobs that she squeezed teasing his nipples to harden. Once she had them erect she slowly made her way down to his stomach. It splayed on his lap with the sides naturally forming rolls. Something more to grab on when she rides him senseless. His thighs touched and jiggled with a small slap just like his ass. She doesn’t hesitate when she pushes him on the ground and starts riding his cock. Each rock with her hips causes his gentle face to quiver with pleasure. A part of her wanted to go harder, try something a bit more risque, but even in dreamland, she didn’t want to do anything to harm Shuichi that much. So she kept on riding him, making sure his thick cock rubbed on her g-spot. He moans softly and her ears relish the noise, the tiny breathy release of emotion that made her wild. She had to go faster now, she had to make him louder. She wanted him to get needed and beg for it. That would just drive her up the wall. 

  
  


“Kirie,” Shuichi moans out as she continues to fuck him. “Kirie.” 

“That’s it Shuichi! Say it say it!” 

“Kirie!” That was a yell. Her eyes flashed open to Shuichi looking at her, the rays of the early morning sun filtering in through the window. “I… sorry. I thought you were having a nightmare… I woke up a bit earlier and saw you moaning and breathing hard. Are you okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you need to talk about it?” Kirie shakes her head no letting heat rise to her face causing Shuichi to do the same. “Oh… it was that kind of dream.” She nods before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Feeling a little bold she decided to test the waters. “Want to recreate it soon?”

“I...Huh?” 

“I want to have sex with you Shuichi.”

“Right n-now?”   
  


“Soon.”

“Can...can we wait until Sunday since you have school in a few hours.” She nods while a wicked thought plated itself in her mind. She needed to fuck him all day long on Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my nonsense run. Tripple Goddess just slammed me some inspiration.

Sunday was not the day, at all. Kirie realized that as she tossed and turned her dreams filled with Azami pulling her boyfriend into the spiral that slowly consumed the girl. Then she was taken out of her dreams by a siren test for earthquakes. It made her made sit up straight a bit jarred but thankful she was out of her dream. She didn’t have time to stop and check the time because Shuichi was up and screaming. 

“It’s baring into my brain Kirie! Please stop! Stop! The visions stopped so why is the noise back!” Her hands grab his shoulders and squeeze firmly before pulling him into her chest. His body quivers as his breath gets more erratic and his heart races. 

“Calm down. I’m here and we’re not in our home town, we’re somewhere else.”

“Kirie… I’m….” He continues to shake and shiver as he tightens his grip. “Kirie.”

“Shuichi, shhh.” She gently kisses his head. “Don’t worry. Just take a deep breath. Just focus on that. When you calm down how about I go and make you some breakfast. I got some pancake mix. I can make any type you’d like. How does that sound?”

“I… I…Sure.”

Kirie smiles and gives him another kiss. She starts to hum lightly as the sirens continue to wail. Eventually, the sirens died and Shuichi let up, letting her make some batter. “So do you want a variety?” Kirie calls out to Shuichi who gives a small yes. She turns around and looks at him with a soft smile before returning to her cooking. 

A batch of fruit pancakes was laid on the table, then another batch of chocolate joined alongside it. “Thank you Kirie.” He weakly calls out before grabbing a pancake and slowly working on it. He looks at her before smiling sheepishly. 

“Get some more I made them all for you.” She takes off her apron as before joining him. “Do… do you want to tell me what happened that set you off?” He pauses and stares at the pancake pile before sighing deeply. Grabbing some more before adding a generous piling of syrup. 

“I guess I was in a dream when the sirens started…. T-the th-the pregnant women of the town…. They. You know that female mosquitoes feed right?” He says in between bites of the pancake, his eyes completely fixated at the plate and nothing else. “Th-they were like mosquitos and they were in th.. did I tell you about the lighthouse dream?”

“No, but you can if you want.” He shakes his head no. “Do you need anything else? Eggs?” He shakes his head before slowly blinking.

“Well, you were in the h-hospital. And they were sucking everyone’s blood. They got to your room… And and and” He begins to tremble as he looks at his hands. “You should’ve seen them.” Kirie pats his back and smiles.

“Take a breather. You don’t have to tell me anything else. We’re not there now are we?” He shakes his head before returning to his breakfast.

“Kirie…” He finally says after a while. Both stacks were cut in half and Kirie was quietly rubbing his distended stomach that peeked out from his nightshirt. “I, I should go to therapy shouldn’t I?” 

“I think you should Shouichi. But it’s up to you.” Her fingers delicately stroke the taut stomach marveling on how hard it was. It had been a while since she’s seen him eat like this. 

“I’ve ruined our day off together.”

“No it just took a different course and that’s fine by me.” That’s when he leans up to kiss her. It was sudden but soft with his plush lips hitting her lips. Her fingers stopped on the crest of his swell. A blush quietly reaching on her cheeks. 

“I want to get better for you Kirie. I really do.” Later on, the two went into a clinic and signed him up for low-income therapy. 


	6. Spiraling thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I am back... it's been a year or so and I have returned... Depression kicked my ass, but I am now on some good meds. So how do I celebrate? Good ol fashioned smut. Tell me what you think!

Of course, therapy can only do so much when you cannot tell the therapist that your home town is slowly being consumed by spirals without being institutionalized, but what Shuichi can talk about was how his father’s apparent ‘mental’ breakdown had affected him to a severe extent. So it had helped a little, at least that’s what Kirie saw. He had fewer night terrors and he had apparently started to go out on walks, which had both excited Kirie and made her wonder if he was going to try and lose the small tummy he had started to develop. She didn’t know what had gotten over her recently, lovingly rubbing his stomach, only to go hastily masturbate in the bathroom while he slept, imagining him huffing and puffing as he fucked her, only to let her climb on top and let her ride the work. 

  
  


It was making it a little hard to focus on school, and currently this phone call with her mother. It was a routine call talking about how her father’s work had even spiralier, if that was possible, and how the snail transformations had slowly started to pick up along with the light house’s stench. 

“I think something has died in there and no one wants to go in and get it out. Ugh, it wafts throughout the town and it gets into every bit of our clothes. I don’t think I could even leave this town if I wanted to because the smell is just ingrained in us.”

“So you’re not coming to visit us?”

“Why would we want to leave this town Kirie?” Without thinking she hung up the phone and let out a soft sob, they were not coming because of their clothes? What excuse is that? Was she now the black sheep of the family? All because she cared about her boyfriend and finally listened to him? Tears were now free-flowing as she laid down on the floor. Her family was going to die in that town and there was nothing she could do. 

  
  


But slowly the tears dried up, and she decided to go cook something for Shuichi when he gets back. That would make her feel better, seeing him eat and indulge himself always did. So maybe some Yaki onigiri, or Gyoza, no tempura should do the trick, she has been needing the excuse to get some shrimp, or she could try that chicken variety she heard about on the cooking channel. And maybe she could get something sweet for him as a treat, like a Western Deseret from the grocery store. 

After her trip to the grocery store where she found a chocolate cake that looked rich at a good price too. Though the test tasting slice did ruin her appetite since the cake was just a little too sugary for Kirie’s tastes, thankfully Shuichi could probably eat it all in one go with crumbs gathered around his mouth. The thought sent a shiver down her spine as she imagined what he would look like. 

  
  
  


It was an hour later when he had gotten home, he apparently got lost and ended up on the opposite side of town, but managed to get back only to be greeted by Kirie setting down some shrimp tempura, along with Udon, and some sushi, and… a cake? 

“Hey, Shuichi! I made some food. I figure you would be starving after taking such a long walk, I usually am.” She motions him beside her as she fixes him a plate. “I ate earlier so this is all for you.” She beamed at him as he gazed at the food.

“I... Kirie I don’t think I can eat this all by myself.” 

“Then let me feed it to you.” The words fall out of her mouth causing her face to redden in embarrassment. “I mean. Like…” She knew that she was in a world of awkward explanations if he got in his response, so she just decided to pop another tempura in his mouth. Shuichi's eyes widen in shock as he slowly chews the crunchy shrimp down, his cheeks a little flushed. He opens his mouth again only to have her pop in another tempura. 

“I… I find you irresistible when you eat.” She finally admitted as he finally swallowed the second shrimp. “I can’t help but think about how fat you're getting and how I have a hand in it, and it makes me feel…. I’ve already said too much. This is so embarrassing.”

“Kirie… You like that I am putting on weight?” She nods keeping her eyes locked on the ground, feeling like a bug squirming under a magnifying glass. “How big do you want me to get?” That question forced Kirie’s eyes to meet Shuichi’s.

“Big.” The answer was so blunt and it lacked the context and the romanticism needed to adequately express her feelings on this, but she was not Azami who wouldn’t be having this conversation.

“I can do that.” Those words were a relief, but something nagged at Kirie as she watched her lover start to chow down on the little feast she made. Because a part of her knew that he could just be doing this to please what was essentially his caretaker and only companion. Of course, he would deny that this was the case, and it wasn’t like her hormones wouldn’t cloud her judgment, like now as she watches him dig through the meal with gusto and his stomach slowly filling up until it destined. It made her wet and this wasn’t helping her thoughts at all. 

  
  


It only got worse when he moved on to the cake, it about drove her insane how his stomach was so full yet he just kept ongoing. Her mind wondered where all these calories would go after they were digested, would his ass develop into something squeezable? Or would his stomach become more pillow-like and easier for her to mess with? Perhaps he’d develop a second chin that she could nip on? Whatever happened she knew she had to fuck him soon, but that rational part of her is constantly and consistently told that this is immoral and she needs to stop. It almost felt like these two sides were spiraling into each other trying to tangle each other up in their own rules and logic. 

  
  


Then his shirt button popped open, and her logical side went mute. He had a few slices of cake left, but he was huffing and puffing with his protruding stomach. Leaning over she gives him a kiss on the cheek along with a “You did so well, let me help you.” 

  
  


She takes the fork out of his hand and carves out a small chunk and holds it to his lips, He slowly bites and chews, and she noticed his free hands were now rubbing the ache that was developing. So she fed him another slice as she slid down her panties and crawled closer to him. Another slice and she was tugging at the belt and pants freeing his stomach from the last confine of restrictive clothes. Another piece she was now helping him rub his stomach cooing into his ear how he was such a good boy for eating everything and how nice and fat he was going to get. When he whined out because she took a little longer to give him another piece sent her over the edge. She finished up the feeding as she rubbed his cock getting it erect. She wasn’t going to attempt a pull-out or anything risky, but she was going to pleasure him before she scurried off to use her hairbrush. 

  
  


“Good boy.” She cooed reaching over to pump a few shots of lotion into her hand. Hastily she applies it and starts to jerk off her love with a messy rhythm that only got more erratic with every moan and mention of her name. But it wasn’t that long, as a spurt of cum shot out landing on his stomach, shirt, and a little on the floor. His body seemed to stop after that, he scooted back to miss the small cum spots on the floor so he could lay down and try to rub his taut tummy. Kirie rushed to grab a roll of paper towels to hastily clean him and the area around him up, tossing his shirt to the dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room, she throws in a hand to help with the soothing efforts with her other alternating between teasing her clit and fingering herself. She frankly didn’t care about her logical side currently all she wanted to do was let her urges do the work for her.


End file.
